


The Wedding

by MaggieMaybe160



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arrested Dean Winchester, Canon Universe, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Enochian (Supernatural), Enochian-Speaking Castiel (Supernatural), First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Oaths & Vows, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Wedding Rings, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24832558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieMaybe160/pseuds/MaggieMaybe160
Summary: Don’t bother asking Dean Winchester why he thought that this was a good idea. It had started as just a stupid musing. It turned into romantic fantasies. It landed him in jail.Dean Winchester just wanted to get married.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 18
Kudos: 125





	The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [insominia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/insominia/gifts).



> For my beautiful insominia. Love you so much! 
> 
> Thanks for the beta, [nickelkeep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep)! Love ya sis!

Don’t bother asking Dean Winchester why he thought that this was a good idea. It had started as just a stupid musing. It turned into romantic fantasies. It landed him in jail. 

The problem had really started much before the cops had cuffed him. It had started when he’d fallen for Cas in the first place. That was years ago though and there’s no use in dragging you through the details. The gist of it is that Dean fell in love with an angel and years after doing so, they kissed. 

When Dean had kissed Cas, fireworks exploded, new colors formed, his heart burned with the flames of a thousand suns, and suddenly his dark world was alight with love and new possibilities. He’d been reluctant then. Kansas is a conservative place. His father had been a conservative man. He had never talked about his sexual identity with anyone let alone his brother. He just needed things to go slow. 

So they did. 

For about five minutes. 

Their kiss had them stumbling into a wall as they whispered and pleaded for this not to be a dream. Dean’s fingers had threaded through Cas’ hair while Cas’ hands held tight to Dean’s hips, their skin touching under Dean’s shirt. They fell into whatever room Dean had grasped for and didn’t bother with the door as they devoured each other, clothes landing wherever they were thrown. 

It was after two climaxes were reached on the floor of the laundry room that Sam walked in to find them. They were still panting, sweat beading both of their brows, lips swollen with kisses, and matching dazed expression of  _ finally _ . 

“Congratulations, but don’t you have a room?” he’d asked as he changed his laundry from the washer to the dryer and avoided further eye contact. 

So it had been another year, right? Dean and Cas had dated though not very publicly. They didn’t hold hands in public unless it was under the table at a diner or in a dark movie theater. They didn’t kiss unless they were at home or at least in a motel room. They didn’t have pet names for each other besides Dean occasionally calling Cas “Sunshine” in the morning.

So when a year had passed and Dean woke up in the infirmary after a particularly bad fight, he looked up at Cas who looked like Hell. His hair stuck out in every direction like he’d been dragging his hands through it nonstop. His blue eyes seemed to be filled with anxiety rather than grace. And Dean smiled a little as he lifted his hand to Cas’ face. 

He had meant to say, “Hey.” He would have settled for, “You look like hammered crap.” He almost said, “I love when your hair does the thing.” 

He said none of those things. 

Instead, Dean said, “I want to marry you.” And he meant it. 

“I want to marry you too,” Cas had answered, kissing Dean’s hand before holding it tight with both of his. 

“I’m serious.” 

“You think I chose you over Heaven, broke free of brainwashing, fell from Heaven, and killed countless angels just to tell you that I didn’t mean it when I told you that I want to marry you?” Cas kissed Dean’s wrist gently. “You are so stupid sometimes.”

This is where the stupid musing began. You know, the musings that led to Dean staring at the ceiling in a jail cell? Those musings. 

“How could we get married though? It’s not like angels get married,” he’d scoffed as he scooted over in his bed so Cas could fit against his side. “Do they?”

“We don’t have marriage ceremonies, but there are soul binding rituals.”

“We could go to the courthouse and make it official.” They shared a look and Dean grinned. He thought about Cas in a suit as he spoke his vows of love before their witnesses of Sam and Rowena. 

“You would want a small courthouse wedding? You watch all of those shows—“

“I do not watch wedding shows. You said you would never say that out loud ever again,” Dean cut him off. “ _ Anyway _ , I don’t know who I would even invite to a big wedding.”

“Sam would like to attend,” Cas said thoughtfully. “Jody. Claire. Alex. Donna. Rowena. Garth. Aaron maybe, though he might be jealous.”

“He  _ was _ my gay thing,” Dean nodded thoughtfully. 

You probably see where this is going. Dean and Cas laughed and imagined a wedding together. Not some backyard ceremony with Enochian binding spells though they did do that. But they talked themselves into an actual wedding. One with a marriage license and guests, a pie instead of a cake, the whole nine yards. Dean had denied the wedding dress option Cas had presented, but said he would wear the garter with satin underwear that Cas could take off with his teeth after the wedding. 

So imagine the number of alarms that went off in the city hall records office when Dean Winchester, a possibly dead, probably alive felon wanted in multiple states for so many things, applied to get married to Jimmy Novak, a man thought to be dead after he had gone missing years ago. 

Many police arrived. Dean couldn’t run fast enough and Cas refused to leave him though he could have used his wings. So when Dean had been caught, shoved against the side of the building with his arms wrenched behind his back and his rights being poured one ear and out the other, he kept his eyes locked with Cas’. He had watched through the back window of his arresting car as Cas was helped into another car, his own gaze unwavering, unwilling to leave Dean. 

Dean sighs as he sits in his holding cell. He had called his lawyer, Sam Campbell, and was told that he was with another client, Jimmy Novak. Dean could wait. 

He’d been stupid to want a wedding at all. The legalities didn’t matter. It’s not like they paid taxes or went to the hospital. They didn’t need to combine insurance. What mattered was the celebration with their friends and family. Well, Dean’s family. Cas’ family is still pissed about the whole human and angel being in love thing. Beyond that, they’re still mad about Cas having free will and being able to feel love at all. They should have stuck to the backyard ceremony with the Enochian binding and a few hunterish vows that ends with a kiss. 

“Going to sit there all night?” Claire asks. 

“What are you doing here?” he asks as he sits up. 

“I had a wedding to attend or something in the next few days.” She has the keys to his cell and unlocks it. “I was on my way there when I got the weirdest call from some old guy that both of the grooms were in police custody.”

“What idiots,” Dean says, shaking his head and clicking his tongue. “Thanks, kid.” 

“You owe me.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s go.” As they walk through the station, Dean finds that the few officers in the area are unconscious and the others are nowhere to be seen. “I’m not old,” Dean corrects her when they get to her car. She throws him the keys, unwilling to fight over the driver’s seat. 

“Yeah, I think they call it vintage these days,” she says with a half shrug before sliding into her seat. Dean gasps in mock surprise and starts the car. 

“Why are you sitting out here?” Dean asks when he starts walking toward his room. Sam looks up at him seriously.

“Not supposed to see the groom before the wedding,” he says simply before looking back down at the book open in his lap. 

“What? Did you miss the part where Cas got captured and I was arrested?” 

“Yeah, no I was there.” He doesn’t look up. “How long will it take you to shower and change?”

“Uh?”

“Meet us outside in an hour.” Sam finally looks up again and grins. “Wear something nice.” 

Dean’s heart pounds in his chest and he practically runs to the shower. He’s getting married. He’s getting married to an angel. His angel. In an hour. 

He uses all of Sam’s soaps. All of them. Soap. Face stuff. More face stuff. Shampoo. Conditioner. He doesn’t know what’s in this bottle but he’s using it. It smells fantastic. 

When the hour is up, Dean is wearing the suit he’d rented for the wedding, his hair is perfect, and his hands are shaking. He finds Sam waiting in the war room. 

“Ready?”

“Uh-huh.” Dean nods and swallows hard. Sam hums the stupid wedding march song as he holds his arm out to Dean. Under normal circumstances, Dean would tell Sam to shut it and might shove him away gently and walk past him. Today, he takes a deep breath and takes his brother’s arm. 

Dean lets go of Sam’s arm when they make it down the weird aisle of random chairs. Cas stands at the end in a suit, his blue tie the only extra color. Everyone sits and Cas takes Dean’s hands before whispering, “I love you.”  
“I love you too,” Dean answers softly. 

The Enochian vows Cas speaks is loud enough for everyone to hear. His eyes are glowing bright with grace and the shadow of his wings can be seen if you know where to look and Dean does. The burn of the binding runes in his hand flows up to his heart. It feels like harmless bolts of electricity coursing through him. 

Cas’ eyes dim and he smiles at Dean, his hands tightening a little. 

“I take you, Cas, to be my husband. To have and to hold from this day forward,” Dean starts. “Even though we kind of started that about a year ago, but whatever. For better or worse.” He considers this line too. “Again, we’ve already kind of done that and I will continue to do this forever. The brainwashing, the torture, the wars… Literal apocalypse… But then there’s the car drives and the movie nights. The wins we get from successful hunts together. You’re there with me for most of it and I wouldn’t have it any other way. Fuck the for richer or poorer part. It’s not like either of us have money. Sickness and in health. I hope you’re there for all of it.”  
  
“I will be,” Cas promises gently. Dean beams. 

“To love and to cherish.” He takes a deep breath. “Death won’t part us. I won’t let her. Not now, not ever again.” Dean takes his ring from his right hand and slides it onto Cas’ left ring finger. Cas takes a new ring from his pocket, silver and inscribed with Enochian, and places it on Dean’s left ring finger. 

“Now kiss!” Sam pronounces from his front-row seat. 

Dean cups Cas’ face gently with one hand and pulls him close so they’re chest to chest as he kisses him. His husband. His love. His soul bound. His. 

Don’t bother asking Castiel why they didn’t do this sooner. It had all started as a feeling. It turned into a romantic fantasy. It had been harmless musings. It had branded him a Winchester.


End file.
